Rokudaime
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: .sasunaru. El nuevo Rokudaime tiene que enfrentarase ante una guerra civil propomida por el anbu raiz. Pero con el apoyo de sus amigos conseguirá salir adelnate. Mierda de resumen XD .un poco de sainaru.


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Este oneshot, lo estoy escribiendo porque… he llegado a la cifra de 50 fic publicados!! Si!! como leéis!! 50!! XD estoy tan feliz, tan… satisfecha, que algo me calienta agradablemente el pecho. Cuando empecé a escribir, lo hacía en forma de teatro, así… con los nombres antes del diálogo XD la narración era pésima, y dejaba mucho que desear. Ahora… he mejorado tanto que me han propuesto escribir un libro y yo he aceptado. Todo en menos de dos años.**_

_**La verdad que es algo realmente sorprendente para mí, que nunca he hecho nada gratificante para mí misma. Me puse enferma y ni pude estudiar la carrera que yo quería, mi vida es sumamente triste UU**_

_**Y creo que gracias a esto, que según mis padres era perder el tiempo, he encontrado algo que me llena y hace que desee seguir un proyecto, he conseguido un sueño, también gracia a vosotras que me habéis apoyado desde un principio.**_

_**Bueno lo dejo que me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi ToT Espero que os guste.**_

**ROKUDAIME**

Naruto se dejó caer en el sillón de Hokage, podía sentir la lluvia golpeando bruscamente la ventana, como pequeñas piedrecitas. El tiempo no era nada agradable en aquella época del año, casi igual que las noticias que le habían enviado en ese momento.

Se rascó la nuca con sus largos dedos y quedó pensativo, habría alguna salida para aquel problema. Konoha no estaba preparada para una guerra civil, y menos para que le despojaran del mando al nuevo y recién nombrado Rokudaime.

**-¿Pero estás seguro de eso, Sai?-. **

Sakura estaba más que preocupada, se mantenía al lado de Naruto, tensa como el arco de una flecha. Sus ojos verdes temblaban preocupados, mientras sus facciones, ariscas, demostraban también el estado de ira que empezaba a invadirla.

**-Por supuesto-,** se dispuso a responder Sai, que al otro lado del escritorio se había quedado recto, ante sus dos superiores, **-Naruto, ya sabes que hago esto por que somos amigos, no me importa que ahora seas el Hokage-,** desvió la mirada hacia una pelirosa, que parecía a punto de estallar.

**-¡Es tu Hokage!-,** chilló ella, golpeando la mesa con una mano, se estaba controlando para que no fuera la cara de su amigo moreno.

El anbu ni se inmutó, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**-Yo nunca he recibido órdenes del Hokage, si no de Danzou-sama-,** explicó echando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, sin entender porque no le comprendía, **-él solo quiere lo mejor para Konoha, y piensa que tener de Hokage a un Jinchuuriki solo nos quitaría prestigio y amansaría nuestro poder-,** un rugido de furia por parte de Sakura hizo que tuviera que cortar la frase, aunque decidió proseguir, **-sin embargo, Naruto es mi amigo, y no quiero que lo maten, aunque sea por una Konoha segura-.**

**-¡Ja!-,** soltó irónicamente ella, **-¿crees que Konoha estaría mejor con un Hokage como él? ¡Es un corrupto! Solo tienes que recordar la forma que tenía de adiestraros a vosotros ¡al anbu raíz! ¿En serio piensas que eso es lo que necesita esta aldea? ¿¡Aun viejo despreciable con ideas ultrajantes que prefiere la seguridad política de una villa a la de sus aldeanos!?-.**

Sai abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras murieron en ella ¿Qué podía decirle cuando todo lo que había soltado era verdad? Pero después de todo… él siempre, él no era nadie, solo era…

**-Basta Sakura-chan-,** comentó Naruto, levantándose lentamente y alargando una mano por encima de la mesa hasta llegar al hombro de su amigo, **-tranquilo, nadie quiere que cambies tus lealtades. Se que es difícil para ti, pero…-,** sonrió abiertamente, **-te agradezco eternamente que te hayas arriesgado a venir y contármelo, con eso ya nos has ayudado suficiente-.**

Sai asintió, casi aliviado porque aquel cambio de tema. Nunca… podría decidir entre sus amigos y su "vida" porque su vida era el anbu raíz.

**-¡Pero Naruto! No podemos…-.**

**-¡He dicho que basta!-,** le gritó, tan alto y cortante que la pobre pelirosa se echó un poco sobresaltada hacia atrás, mirándole por unos momentos con horror. Naruto suspiró y se tocó la frente, para dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón, cansado, **-perdóname Sakura-chan, pero la vida de Sai ya está en suficiente peligro como para que apriete las riendas más ¿no te das cuenta que si alguien se entera de esto, le matarían?-.**

Sakura bajó la mirada, todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo al cambio de su amigo. En los últimos cuatro años, había madurado a una velocidad extraordinaria, desde que Akatsuki fue aniquilado, él decidió entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su entrenamiento, volvió a marcharse, y cuando volvió, era todo un hombre. Para su asombro, quién venía con él era Sasuke, que después de matar a Itachi, había decidido, a presión del Uzumaki, que no tendría otro lugar a donde ir que no fuera Konoha.

Sai, miró a su antigua compañera y le curvó una sonrisa, pero esta era verdadera. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado caer su máscara, pues sus dos nuevos amigos le habían enseñado lo suficiente sobre sus sentimientos como para saber reaccionar ante ellos.

**-Lo siento, Sai-,** susurró Sakura, **-pero comprende, no puedo permitir que le pase nada a Naruto, mientras yo esté viva, me encargaré de cualquiera que intente acercarse a él-.**

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por ese arranque de valor en la pelirosa, pero sus ojos, fijos y seguros, parecían arder, no dejaban duda de que iba muy, muy enserio.

**-Lo comprendo-,** confirmó Sai, volviendo a sonreírle.

Naruto se apoyó en el brazo del sillón y se masajeó las sienes. La situación tampoco le era muy difícil de asimilar, le habían intentado matar desde que tenía uso de razón y ahora con 21 años no se iba a sorprender. Es normal que a algunos les costara ver a un Jinchuuriki como líder de una aldea ninja, y también tenía que reconocer a su pesar, que al final el consejo lo aceptó al descubrir quienes eran sus padres, un shock bastante profundo para él también.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar la fotografía de su padre, Namikaze Minato. Le habían dicho que su único parecido con él era ese poder de no rendirse nunca y por supuesto, su físico. Siempre había sentido admiración por aquel guerrero, era extraordinario que fuera su padre, un placer que aún parecía no poder saborear con orgullo, como si en verdad no se lo mereciera.

Un haz de tristeza lo invadió cuando pensó en su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, ni siquiera tenía una foto de ella, solo sabía que su personalidad era igual a la suya y por supuesto, le habían hablando de su largo y precioso cabello de fuego. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder verla, poderse grabar su rostro en la memoria.

**-Sai…-,** habló Naruto, lentamente, **-ahora es mejor que te marches, esta noche… estaremos preparados, nadie se va a deshacer de mí tan fácil-.**

**-¿Quién se quiere deshacer de ti?-,** la voz de Sasuke impregnó la sala.

En anbu, que estaba pendiente por si notaba alguna presencia que pudiera acusarle, se giró con rapidez y le puso su corto cuchillo alargado en el cuello. Paró justo cuando se dio cuenta de que era el Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, desviando su mirada fría hacia el otro chico moreno, que con lentitud se apartó, guardando de nuevo el cuchillo en su espalda.

**-¿Y bien?-,** preguntó de nuevo, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a Naruto.

El Uzumaki tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, devolviéndole la mirada. Ambos se habían quedado como hipnotizado por el otro, sin embargo, lo único que estaban intentando era analizarse, intentando descubrir las intenciones del contrario.

**-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sasuke-,** finalizó el rubio, alzando la mano y extendiéndola hacia el Uchiha, **-el reporte-.**

**-Huh-,** gruñó Sasuke entre dientes, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para dejarle el pergamino en la mano. Al ver los ojos azules que se alzaban a mirarlo, sabía que le estaba dando la orden de que se explicara, **-he tardado dos días más porque me encontré con viejos… camaradas-. **

Naruto se echó en el sillón y arqueó una ceja, esperando a que continuara. Fue Sakura la que no pudo aguantarse la pregunta.

**-¿Te refieres a ese equipo de ninjas exiliados que te acompañaba?-.**

El moreno odiaba que la Haruno se metiera en aquellos temas. Ya sabía que era el brazo derecho de Naruto, pero tampoco tenía porque está encima de todo lo que hiciera, por supuesto, la mayoría de la culpa la tenía el propio Uzumaki, que no daba un solo paso sin que ella le diera el visto bueno.

**-Eso es, parece que Juugo murió, sin embargo Suigetsu y Karin, que sorprendentemente siguen estando juntos después de tanto tiempo, querían conseguir que me uniera a ellos de nuevo-.**

**-Pero te veo aquí-,** comentó Naruto, con una dudosa sonrisa, bien podría ser normal o burlona.

Sasuke arqueó la boca de forma orgullosa, y con el desafío brillando en sus ojos, se dirigió a su Hokage.

**-Si quieres que me vaya, solo tienes que ordenármelo, Hokage-sama-,** la ironía salió venenosamente de sus labios.

Naruto inclinó la cara sobre su mano y volvió a sonreír, estaba vez con naturalidad. Desvió la mirada hacia Sai y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se fuera.

**-Ten cuidado, si ocurre algo, ven aquí inmediatamente-,** fue lo único que aportó.

El anbu asintió y desapareció. Después su atención se dirigió a la pelirosa.

**-Sakura-chan ¿te importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?-.**

Esta, sorprendida, contempló a Naruto con recelo. Ya era la segunda vez que la echaba cuando aparecía el Uchiha. No es que le importara la intimidad que había entre ellos, si se podía llamar así, pero no aprobaba que la excluyeran de esa manera tan directa.

**-Bien, me iré para que puedas hablar con Sasuke-kun-,** miró al moreno y cuando pasó por su lado le tocó levemente el hombro, se acercó a su oído y le dijo bajito, **-esta noche, procura quedarte junto a Naruto, le irá bien-.**

Y sin más, se marchó, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

**-¿Qué te ha dicho?-,** preguntó el rubio, despatarrándose en el sillón y dejando que la capa se arrugara un poco más si cabía.

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Naruto-,** se burló él, dándole la misma contestación y ganándose un punto.

Naruto echó una suave carcajada y le ofreció asiento con una mano. Observó como el Uchiha declinaba la oferta, dándole la vuelta a la mesa y sentándose sobre ella, justo a su lado.

**-¿Qué ocurre esta noche, Naruto?-,** con su mano le acarició el fuerte flequillo, que le caía sobre los ojos, **-he escuchado que el anbu raíz planeaba algo pero… creo que una guerra civil es algo precipitado-.**

El Uzumaki le clavó la mirada, intentando identificar el tono de su voz, precavido, preocupado, indeciso… ¿Cuál?

**-La verdad es que quieren ahorrarse la guerra. Si se quitan del medio al nuevo Hokage, la seguridad de Konoha se desequilibrará, y por supuesto, a Danzou no le costará mucho convencer a los ancianos de que este no estaba preparado y que quién se merece el puesto es él mismo-,** apretó los dientes, presionando su mandíbula, **-¡ese bastardo de Danzou!-.**

Sasuke dejó de acariciarle, y se levantó con una rapidez asombrosa. Estaba recto, tenso, con la mirada oscurecida, la cara encogida y los puños apretados. Respiró dos veces antes de coger su máscara y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

**-¿¡A donde vas!?-,** preguntó Naruto, dando un salto de la silla y apoyándose en la mesa con las dos manos.

El Uchiha no se volvió, se quedó dándole la espalda, de cara a la puerta y completamente quieto.

**-Voy a deshacerme de él. Si mato a Danzou la misión se anulará-.**

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y se apresuró hacia él.

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no-ttebayo!-,** lo agarró con una fuerza impresionante de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, intentando mirarlo a los ojos, **-¿Qué crees que pasará si matas a Danzou? Yo tendría que tomar medidas exigidas por el consejo ¡Podrían llegar a ejecutarte!-,** gritó, apretándole los dedos como garras, **-aceptaron tu regreso después de tanto tiempo porque Tsunade-sama se impuso, después la responsabilidad recayó sobre mí, no podemos permitirnos atacar a la raíz sin pruebas-,** tomó aire mientras Sasuke seguía fijo en él, **-esperaremos a que ataquen, y cuando lo intenten, le cogeremos y los llevaremos a juicio, probando nuestra inocencia y el supuesto ataque, echaremos a Danzou de su cargo y lo encarcelaremos-.**

El Uchiha no pudo evitar arquear una sonrisa irónica, mientras sus ojos brillaban sospechosos.

**-¿Todo eso se te ha ocurrido a ti solo? Impresionante-,** rió con sorna, **-hecho de menos al Naruto impulsivo que dejaba los razonamientos para otros-.**

El rubio le soltó, y se rascó la nuca, desviando su mirada para no tener que encontrarse con aquella gris que parecía siempre desnudarle el alma.

**-Yo también lo echo de menos pero… ahora tengo que pensar en mi gente, no puedo ser tan… vulnerable-.**

**-Bien-,** Naruto se sorprendió cuando Sasuke cruzó a su lado y se sentó en el sillón, escondiéndose en las sombras, **-entonces esperaré aquí hasta que lleguen, seguramente Sakura se quedarán en su despacho-.**

**-Vale, como queráis-, **el rubio movió las manos en señal de rendición, **-si de todas formas vais a hacer lo que os de la gana, vaya mierda de Hokage estoy echo-. **

Sasuke no respondió, pero eso si, el Uzumaki puedo escuchar una risita bajita que afirmaba su última frase. Gruñó e intentando mantener su orgullo, volvió al sillón, sentándose en él y echando un largo bostezo.

Faltaban menos de cuatro horas para la media noche. Sería mejor que durmieran para después estar preparados. Sakura-chan se encargaría de despertarlos antes de la hora.

**--**

Naruto se mantenía quieto, fingiendo dormir. La lluvia había apretado y el aire golpeaba fuertemente los cristales, haciéndolos zumbar.

Esperaba de todo corazón que el ataque se centrara en él y no empezara por las torres de vigilancia para controlar cada punta de la aldea. Y por lo visto así era, pues nadie había venido a avisarle sobre el inminente ataque a no ser que estuvieran esperando a dejarlo K.O para hacerlo.

Se escuchó el silbido de la ventana al abrirse, y el golpeteo de las gotas cayendo sobre la moqueta del suelo. No identificaba el chakra del intruso, aun así siguió quieto, esperando.

Eran buenos, otros dos se habían unido al primero, y con un paso realmente silencioso, se colocaron detrás de él. Podía sentir el calor de los tres cuerpos sobre su cabeza, escuchó el filo de una espalda y arqueó una sonrisa.

Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, con la garganta cortada, y el último, dio un salto con rapidez e intentó salir de nuevo por la ventana. Se levantó y con un movimiento de mano, una ráfaga de viento lo separó de ella estrellándolo contra la estantería de su izquierda.

El anbu gimió de dolor y un chorreón de sangre salió de su boca, empapando la moqueta de un nuevo color. Sasuke se colocó al lado de Naruto y ambos intentaron identificarlo, era uno de los capitanes de la raíz, él único que había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar la letal kusanagi del Uchiha.

**-Te ha mandado Danzou para matarme ¿verdad?-,** preguntó Naruto, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para verle mejor la cara.

El anbu levantó el puño para golpearlo, pero el Uzumaki con otro ligero movimiento de mano, hizo que el brazo del intruso saliera disparado hacia atrás, dándole un fuerte golpe y dejando la muñeca agarrada a algo totalmente invisible, unas esposas de aire circular que había creado.

Chilló de dolor cuando intentó liberar su muñeca de lo que fuera que lo estuviera agarrando, pero no podía hacer nada, comprendiendo que se habían apresurado en medir el poder de su enemigo. Tenía el brazo partido y lo sabía perfectamente, con tantas fracturas que casi se le saltaba las lágrimas.

**-Te queda un solo brazo-,** comentó Sasuke con crueldad, **-si admites que esto es una proposición de guerra por parte de Danzou, se quedara de un solo trozo-.**

El anbu, escupió a los pies del moreno, con auténtica rebeldía. Había sido entrenado para morir por la misión, nunca, en su sano juicio, declararía contra su líder.

Sasuke encogió la cara en una mueca siniestra y levantó letalmente la Kusanagi, dispuesto a cargárselo en ese mismo momento. Naruto fue el que le frenó, con una mano en el pecho.

Hincó ambas rodillas en el suelo, y se acercó a la cara del capitán.

**-Sujétale ese brazo-,** le ordenó al Uchiha, que se acercó y encogiendo la nariz con repugnancia se lo agarró con fuerza, haciendo que diera otro chillido, Naruto no se inmutó, **-esto te va a doler mucho…-,** las palmas morenas se colocaron sobre cada oreja, quedando allí posadas, **-no hagas que tenga que torturarte…-,** era una súplica, pues el rubio odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas… era tan sumamente bárbaro que tardaba días y días en acallar su dolida conciencia.

Aquel hombre, de ojillos marrones, frunció el ceño, de nuevo, rebeldemente. Naruto no tuvo más alternativa, comenzó a desprender chakra viento, el cual entraba por los oídos del anbu y le estrujaba el interior de la cabeza. Un chillido desgarrador retumbó en la estancia, Naruto cerró los ojos, no quería verlo, no soportaba escucharlo pero… era su única salida. Los chillidos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, empezó a sangrar por los ojos y la nariz, y el rubio retiró sus manos, dejando que la cabeza de aquel intruso, cayera sobre su pecho.

**-¿Hablarás?-,** preguntó, intentando que su voz no temblara.

Despacio, con un trabajo que casi le cuesta la vida, el anbu alzó los ojos ahora rojos de sangre.

**-Mátame-,** musitó, **-si de verdad eres el Hokage que merece esta villa, mátame-.**

Naruto se levantó de golpe, mirándolo impactado, y antes de poder reaccionar, Sasuke le había clavado su katana entre los ojos, quitándola bruscamente y dejando que la sangre se desplazara por ella, hasta caer en la moqueta en suaves gotas.

**-Mierda…-,** gruñó el rubio, apoyándose en la mesa para poder sostenerse. Un grito de rabia, se escuchó desde el despacho de la Haruno, y un estado de alerta volvió a invadirlo, salió corriendo, **-¡Sakura-chan!-,** llamó, dándole una patada a la puerta y abalanzándose contra otra el anbu que intentaba deshacerse de la chica.

Se lió a puñetazos con él, hasta que dejó de escuchar las quejas y el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo quedó inerte. Shikamaru, entró con rapidez, mirando el panorama impresionado.

**-Veo que ya ha llegado hasta aquí-,** comentó frustrado, tocándose la frente, **-ha habido un ataque en cada una de las cuatro torres de vigilancia, no sabemos quienes son, pero todas han caído con rapidez, tienen cercada la aldea, tenemos que…-.**

**-¡Ese bastardo de Danzou!-,** gritó de nuevo Naruto, apretando los puños llenos de sangre y dando un fuerte golpe a la pared, escuchó como sus nudillos crujieron en un doloroso movimiento.

**-¡Naruto!-,** gritó Sakura, **-no es momento para que te dañes a ti mismo, tenemos que movilizarnos, defendernos-.**

Sasuke se acercó al grupo mientras se guardaba la Kusanagi en la espalda. Miró a Shikamaru y se colocó delante de Naruto, echándolo hacia atrás.

**-Ese Danzou cree que nadie apoya a Naruto, pero está muy equivocado, los shinobis más importantes están con él, solo tenemos que reunirlos-.**

Shikamaru miró al Uzumaki.

**-¿Naruto?-,** la verdad es que sus amigos nunca lo llamaban por su rango.

**-Adelante-,** confirmó, justo antes de que los chillidos de pánico que venían de la calle llegaran a su oídos, igual que los cristales rotos de la oficina del Hokage, que se hacían añicos al entrar por lo menos doce ninjas en ella, **-ya empieza…-,** susurró el Uzumaki.

**--**

Naruto corría por las calles, quitándose a los enemigos de en medio con ráfagas de aire, con un solo movimiento, los mandaba a volar, sin que interrumpieran en su camino. No quería matarlos ¡y menos a ninjas de Konoha! Él único que le interesaba era Danzou, si lo atrapaba a él, la guerra habría acabado.

De repente, alguien lo cogió de la capa, con tal rapidez que no pudo esquivarlo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo abrazado por detrás, y no tardó en saber quién era. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho impregnándole la espalda, el vapor de su aliento estremecerle la nuca.

**-¿Has descubierto donde está escondido, Sasuke?-.**

El Uchiha le dio la vuelta delicadamente a Naruto y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

**-Yo no, fue Sakura, ahora mismo está peleando allí-,** el rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso, se aferró a la manga del jersey negro que llevaba el moreno y le apremió, **-se encuentra en el laboratorio subterráneo que usaba Orochimaru, pensó que allí nadie le encontraría-.**

Naruto asintió y ambos salieron disparados hacia aquel lugar, Naruto seguía encargándose de cualquiera que intentara detenerlos. Pero había algo que todavía no le había contado.

**-¿Dónde está el problema?-,** preguntó, sin saber si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con cierta repugnancia, como si la mera idea le diera arcadas.

**-Ese bastardo de Danzou ha sabido muy bien cubrirse las espaldas. Ha escogido para protegerse a la única persona que sabe que no le haríais daño-.**

Naruto cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse ¡sería canalla! Apretó el ritmo y cuando logro tranquilizarse, separó los labios, realmente secos.

**-Hay que ayudar a Sakura-chan-.**

**-Si-.**

Confirmó Sasuke, saltando por un hueco que había en el suelo y dirigiendo al rubio por una especie de alcantarillas. Había tubos pegados a las paredes, parecían ser respiraderos, el rubio nunca había estado allí, pero ya le estaba entrando un poco de claustrofobia.

**-Esto es asqueroso-,** gruñó, al mojarse los pies con una especie de líquido verdoso negruzco.

El Uchiha arqueó los labios para darle su conformidad y dirigió su camino a un arco que al cruzarlo los llevó ante un largo pasillo, de donde ya podía escuchar los primeros signos de enfrentamiento.

Un grito de furia de Sakura, los hizo correr más rápido, sintiendo como las paredes temblaban y pequeñas piedrecitas comenzaban a desprenderse peligrosamente.

**-Esa idiota-,** gruñó Sasuke, **-si sigue así se cargará toda la construcción y echará a bajo media Konoha-,** estaba seguro de ello, debajo de la villa, había una cantidad inmensa de túneles, si había alguna explosión fuerte, harían efecto dominó, y la mitad del suelo de la aldea se haría pedazos.

Naruto no comentó nada, viendo como una pequeña luz los lanzaba a la realidad. Observó como Sakura intentaba golpear a Sai con todas sus fuerzas, siendo siempre esquivados y dirigidos hacia las paredes.

Sasuke echó una mirada hacia Danzou, que se mantenía quieto en una esquina, con su ojo vendado y su maldito bastón. Sonreía a cada movimiento de la chica, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha se fijara mejor en la pelea.

Naruto también lo notó, aunque era la pelirosa la que atacaba, esos golpes estaban controlados por el anbu, haciendo que ella pegara donde él quería que lo hiciera. De nuevo la construcción volvió a temblar, y el rubio lo entendió.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera golpear en el punto concreto que haría que todo se cayera abajo, Naruto la paró por detrás, haciendo una entrada sorprendente y le lanzó una patada a Sai en toda la boca, lanzándolo lejos y estrellándolo contra la pared en la que se apoyaba su jefe.

**-Arg-,** escupió sangre por la boca y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, levantando los ojos hacia el Hokage, **-has tardado mucho, Naruto-,** cuando vio que con él venía Sasuke, su mirada se ensombreció, **-y veo que te acompaña tu perro guardián, como no-.**

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y se sacó la kusanagi de la funda.

**-¿Lo dices para insultarme o por pura envidia?-,** Sai frunció el ceño, **-si lo que en verdad quieres es seguir a Naruto, déjate de lealtades estúpidas y cambia de bando-,** apretó la katana entre sus manos y salió disparados hacia Danzou, **-por eso odio a los débiles como tú-.**

Antes de que pudiera acercarse al viejo, Sai interceptó el ataque con su pequeño cuchillo alargado, haciendo que un chirrido metálico hiciera eco en la pequeña estancia.

**-Yo por lo menos no soy un traidor, a mí no tienen que perdonarme nada-,** soltó mordaz, aunque lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisita por parte de Sasuke.

**-¿Perdonarme a mí?-,** se retiraron para volver a chocar sus armas, **-Naruto no tiene nada que perdonarme, le dejé las cosas claras, solo volvía por él, porque…-,** miró fijamente a su contrincante y en un hábil movimiento lo lanzó contra el suelo de un golpe, **-¿quieres saberlo? Pues intenta vencerme-.**

En anbu soltó un gruñido por aquella provocación, sabía que el moreno le estaba incitando a un combate, uno muy diferente al porqué estaban luchando en ese momento. Era un combate por el rubio, para ver cual de los dos era más imprescindible para él.

Sakura se agarró una pequeña herida en el brazo, a parte de que este también estaba dislocado. Se levantó con un quejido entre dientes y miró fijamente a su amigo.

**-Naruto, tienes que pararlos-,** casi suplicó con los ojos llameantes de indecisión.

Sin embargo el Uzumaki quedó quieto, fijándose en la batalla. Había algo extraño, Sasuke no intentaba quitárselo de encima para atacar a Danzou, es más, parecía que lo único que quería era deshacerse del anbu.

Después de unos minutos, se notó claramente quien llevaba la ventana, y Sasuke consiguió tirarlo a suelo, colocándole una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y de pié, levantar su katana, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Antes de que esta bajara, Naruto le agarró los brazos a Sasuke, con tal fuerza que le impidió moverse. El Uchiha dejó que el aire se le escapara entre los dientes, molesto por la intromisión.

**-Fuera-,** ordenó, empezando a enfurecerse.

**-Por supuesto que no, no voy a permitir que ma… arg….-,** el Uzumaki sintió un dolor agudo centrarse en su pecho, bajó lentamente la mirada al tiempo de ver la mano que le atravesaba el cuerpo antes de desprenderse hacia atrás. Había unas llamas, unas llamas que no dejaban de arder, **-mi… mierda…-,** susurró antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos al pecho y notando como corría las sangre por ellas.

**-¡Naruto!-,** chilló Sakura al ver lo sucedido, y con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre el rubio, intentando ayudarlo.

Sasuke y Sai, abrieron los ojos al verlo. El Uchiha se volvió y se lanzó sobre Danzou, el cual sonriendo por su éxito intentaba escapar por el agujero de la entrada. Al ver que no podría darle alcance lanzó su Kusanagi, que se le clavó en un hombro, dejándolo sujeto de cara a la pared.

El aullido de dolor, hizo que un delicioso placer invadiera al moreno, que acercándose como un león hacia su presa, hizo pequeño ruiditos con la boca, intentando alterar a aquel viejo, asustarlo, demostrarle cual iba a ser a su final.

Cogió la empuñadura de su espada y la removió en la herida, disfrutando de los gemidos de dolor.

**-¿Duele?-,** susurró despacio, con crueldad, **-pues voy a devolverte cada segundo de sufrimiento que pase Naruto multiplicado por 100-.**

Sai aferró el brazo de Sasuke, apretándole tan fuerte que hizo que soltara la Kusanagi. Los ojos afilados se clavaron en el anbu, en una amenaza implícita. Le había quitado su diversión y no se iba a quedar tan pancho.

**-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-,** se irguió cuan alto era y cogió al moreno por la camiseta negra, este no hablaba, debatiéndose internamente, **-me contuve por Naruto, pero no voy a permitir que evites que me deshaga de este traidor-.**

Danzou miró a Sai y apretó los dientes.

**-Sai, te ordeno que me ayudes, deshazte del Uchiha y remata al Rokudaime-.**

Sai observó a Naruto, tirado en el suelo mientras una Sakura intentaba curarle la herida, parecía grave, ya que la regeneración de Kyubi iba bastante lenta. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar, tenía que decidirse, tenía que lograr responder esta pregunta. No podía arriesgarse a fallar, tenía que estar seguro de si reconocía la sensación.

**-Suéltame…-,** susurró despacio, Sasuke, sin entender porque, lo dejó libre mientras contemplaba la expresión oscurecida de su cara, triste, **-lo siento…-,** susurró el anbu antes de sacar la kusanagi y tirarla al suelo.

El peliazul se adelantó para atacarlo cuando percibió que Sai cogía a Danzou y encarándolo contra la pared le clavaba su corto cuchillo en el corazón, dejándolo caer el suelo.

**-Lo siento…-,** volvió a decir, **-pero Naruto es demasiado importante para mí-.**

Danzou levantó los ojos casi blancos y balbuceó algo incomprensible antes de caer al suelo, muerto.

**-¡Sasuke-kun, Sai!-,** chilló Sakura, agarrando al Uzumaki y intentando cogerlo en brazos, **-tenemos que llevarle al hospital, le ha atravesado un pulmón, esta muy mal, hay que parar la hemorragia mientras el Kyubi se encarga de regenérale los tejidos internos-.**

Ambos muchachos se apresuraron a llegar hasta ella, Sasuke echó mano a coger a su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sai ya lo cargaba y salía corriendo con el rubio en brazos. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido de molestia pero se apresuró a ayudar a la pelirosa y salir ambos detrás del anbu. A los pocos segundos le dieron alcance.

Fue Sakura la que se adelantó un poco, aun apoyada en el Uchiha, para poder habla con Sai.

**-Tienes que declarar a favor de Naruto, necesitamos que haya algún miembro de la raíz que afirme que Naruto no tuvo nada que ver-.**

Sai asintió, apretando al Hokage entre sus brazos. Sasuke le miraba profundamente, como si quisiera matarlo en esos momentos, por lo cual, el anbu únicamente sonrió satisfecho. Después, sus ojos oscuros se centraron en la chica.

**-Recuerda que el cuchillo que está clavado en su corazón es mío-.**

Sakura asintió y los cuatro atravesaron de nuevo Konoha, observando como la corta guerra civil no había conseguido hacer muchos estragos en la aldea, aunque era triste ver varios shinobis tirados muertos en las calles. Naruto lanzó un largo lamento y sin más divagación corrieron hacia el hospital.

**--**

Naruto gruñó cansado, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada mientras suplicaba en silencio que desaparecieran de allí de una puñetera vez.

La habitación de hospital estaba repleta de gente, casi todos ninjas que se habían graduado con el rubio, algunos profesores y amigos.

**-¡Esa maldita raíz!-,** bufó enfadada Ino, que aún no se podía creer todo lo que se había armado, **-¿como puede ser que no nos diéramos cuenta de todo esto?-,** gesticuló violentamente con las manos y se puso a señalar delatadoramente a Naruto, **-¡tú! ¡Hokage de pacotilla! ¡A ver si haces mejor tus funciones!-.**

Todos se echaron a reír y el rubio infló los mofletes, molesto. Ahora resultaba que todo era culpa suya.

**-No digas esas cosas de Naruto…-,** pronunció Sasuke, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados en una de las sillas que había al lado de la cama. El Uzumaki le miró con ojos ilusionados**, -…que las verdades ofenden-,** terminó, lanzándole una sonrisita de superioridad.

La gente volvió a reír mientras que Naruto, con un quejido molesto, se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio el culo al Uchiha, mascullando palabrotas entre dientes.

**-Muy provocador, Naruto, que lástima que haya mucha gente-,** volvió a burlarse, dándole una nalgada.

El Uzumaki como un tomate, se revolvió y le dio un guantazo en el brazo, mirándolo furiosos y volviendo a darle la espalda.

Ahora el público soltaba unas pequeñas risitas, a veces el rubio volvía a su estado normal, sobre todo cuando la presión desaparecía. Shikamaru comenzó a hablar sobre las pérdidas y lo que necesitaban para que todo volviera a su estado normal. Todos participaban amenamente, hasta una Sakura, que con el brazo aun vendado, se encontraba echada contra la pared, respondiendo lo que Lee le decía con ese desenfado propio de él.

Sai advirtiendo que nadie le prestaba atención se acercó al lado donde estaba Naruto y se sentó en la cama, acariciándole el cabello.

Este se sonrojó un poco pero le sonrió, suspirando después para cerrar los ojos.

**-No te enfades por lo que diga ese marica-.**

A Naruto se le salió una pequeña risita, a diferencia de Sasuke, que levantó la vista hacia el anbu, aun con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿Marica? No me hagas reír-,** soltó indiferente, **-nadie en esta villa tiene más pinta de marica que tú, luciendo ombligo-.**

Sai se lo señaló sin entender porque el enseñar ombligo sería de maricas, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**-Si que me guste Naruto, es de marica, lo admitiré-.**

El chirrido de la silla al levantarse, hizo que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia Sasuke, que se había puesto de pie, con los puños apretados y una mirada que no dejaba duda alguna de que se estaba enfadando.

**-¿Te atreves a decir que te gusta Naruto delante mía? No me toques los cojones-.**

Naruto que había cogido la mantita y se la había subido hasta la barbilla, los miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locos. La verdad es que no quería entender de qué estaban hablando. Bueno, se sentía un poco halago pero empezaba a ponérsele el pelo de punta.

**-Por supuesto que me atrevo ¿si a ti te gusta porque no a mí? ¿o crees que tu te mereces más a Naruto que yo?-.**

El Uzumaki gruñó avergonzado por aquella conversación, y levantó las manos para intentar calmarlos.

**-¡Hey bastardos, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, estoy aquí-ttebayo! Además, no me interesa si le gusto a ninguno de los dos-,** esto ya lo digo un poco más ruborizado.

**-¡Cállate!-,** gritaron los dos volviéndose hacia él.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar ¡aquellos tipos estaban locos! Sakura fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

**-¿Sobramos no?-,** preguntó casi riéndose.

**-¡Si!-,** gritaron de nuevo a la vez.

Sai sonrió mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

**-Veo que te gusta remearme ¿a ver si quién te gusto soy yo, Sasuke-kun?-.**

Sasuke se tensó por unos segundos, pero terminó sentándose mejor y cruzando también las piernas. Sakura mientras, despejaba al personal, el cual por supuesto, prefería ver como se peleaban los otros dos. En dos empujones llegó a la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

**-¿Gustarme tu? No estoy enfermo, el Sharingan aun no me ha dejado ciego-.**

Naruto bostezó, intentando hacerse el desinteresado, se recostó mejor en la cama y palmeo la almohada, para redondearla.

**-Creo que voy a echar un sueñecito-.**

Sai se sentó mejor en la cama y le tocó la mejilla al rubio. Este abrió los ojos y arrugó el ceño ¿Qué eran esas confianzas? El gruñidito bajo del Uchiha ya se escuchaba, así que decidió interceder antes de que se le llenara el pijama de sangre, no tenía ganas de cambiarse.

**-Nos os entiendo-,** se levantó y se sentó bien, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, **-no entiendo porque os estáis peleando, vale, no os lleváis bien, pero de verdad que no me entra en la cabeza-.**

Sasuke se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia otro lado. Él no tenía nada que decir, es más, si ese estúpido anbu no hubiera abierto la boca, esta conversación nunca se hubiera producido.

**-Quiero estar a tu lado-,** susurró Sai, claramente, **-y Sasuke también, ese es el problema-.**

**-Ya sois mis amigos-,** Naruto no quería darse por vencido, admitir que dos tíos querían echarse encima de él no le hacía mucha gracias, aunque… por parte de…

El moreno se tocó suavemente la cabeza mientras arqueaba una sonrisita.

**-No como amigos, sino como algo más-.**

El rubio se quedó a cuadros con tanta sinceridad, era tan directo que las mejillas se le habían coloreado, tosió un poco para despejarse, y antes de que pudiera responder, Sasuke se había levantado de la silla, parecía dispuesto a irse.

**-Creo que no hago nada aquí, yo no quería llegar tan…-,** frunció los labios y decidió dar por terminada la explicación.

**-No te marches, Sasuke-,** pidió Naruto, **-si queréis una respuesta os la puedo dar…-.**

El Uchiha gruñó antes de volver a sentarse en la silla.

**-Es que yo no te he preguntado nada-.**

Sai entendió lo que ocurría allí. Podía ver como se le dulcificaba la cara al Uzumaki cuando contemplaba al peliazul, era una visión tierna, como si aquel hombre fuera lo más importante para él. Desde lo más profundo sabía que había perdido, siempre lo había sabido, pero él seguía queriendo estar al lado de Naruto.

**-Vale me rindo-,** comentó el anbu, levantando las manos y con una sonrisa, **-se que no puedo luchar contra Sasuke, pero… has ganado una batalla, no la guerra-,** y agachándole para darle un beso en la cara al rubio, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta.

Naruto como un tomate, cogió la almohada y se la lanzó con todas su fuerza, aunque esta solo consiguió estrellarse contra la puerta de la habitación, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

**-Será cabrón-,** gruñó, sobándose la mejilla para quitarse las supuestas babas.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho por aquella reacción, se sentó en la cama y se acercó a Naruto. Este le miró sorprendido, echándose un poco hacia atrás, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que comenzaba a quitarle toda la luz ¡coño si casi lo tenía encima!

El Uchiha rozó con sus fríos labios la mejilla del rubio, dejándole un suave resquemor delicioso en ella. Se separó lentamente, observando la reacción del Uzumaki. Este se la tocó colorado y se quedó quieto, sin nada más que decir o hacer.

El moreno arqueó los labios orgullosamente.

**-¿No me golpeas? ¿o es que te has quedado sin almohadas que lanzar?-.**

Naruto reaccionó en ese momento y frunció el ceño. Agarró cabreado a Sasuke por la camiseta y se lo acercó a la cara. Tanto que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta. Se le cortó la respiración.

**-Si… vuelves a hacerme eso… yo…-. **

**-¿Tu que?-,** preguntó, colocando ambas manos apoyadas en el colchón, rodeando al rubio para apoyarse y no caer sobre él.

El Hokage tragó saliva y se mojó los labios, que se le habían secado de un momento a otro.

**-Yo te…-,** observó aquella boca fina y quieta, ahora se entreabría un poco, hermosa, **-yo te…-,** notó la respiración de Sasuke chocando con la suya, como sus ojos se fijaban también en sus labios, **-te voy a besar-,** finalizó, atrayendo la cabeza hacia él y cubriendo la boca con la suya.

Una sensación de calor se adueñó de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando el Uchiha se dejó caer sobre él, mientras ahora sus manos se aferraban a su cintura, acariciándola. Naruto le pasó las manos por el cuello, apretándolo para poder entremezclar mejor sus bocas. Los labios se rozaban lentamente, en una mezcla dulce y concisa, tan delicada y erótica que tenía deliciosos estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke cambió de dirección el beso y volvió a presionarse contra aquella pequeña y gloriosa abertura, sacando un poco la lengua y colándola entre medias. La frotó contra la del rubio y este lanzó un gruñido placentero, algo basto pero realmente atractivo.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto parecía que había estado corriendo por horas, su respiración estaba loca, y su pecho cabalgaba con brusquedad. Los ojos azules temblaban y sus mejillas, levemente sonrojadas, pedían a gritos unas pocas lamidas.

Sasuke sintió su frente sudar, y su corazón querer salirle por la boca, él tenía la cara mucho más roja que la de su compañero, y sus ojos, velados de deseo, se clavaban en la otra mirada, intentando atraparla.

Levantó sus manos y agarró la cara del Uzumaki, inclinándose para rozarle los labios, con suavidad, separándose para enseñarle una de sus sonrisas.

**-Si hubieras sabido que reaccionarías así, te hubiera besado la mejilla antes-.**

Naruto, al fin libre de su ensoñación, abrió los ojos como platos, y empujó tan fuerte a Sasuke que lo hizo caerse hacia atrás en la cama. Y se hubiera caído de ella, si no tuviera esa rapidez sorprendente y hubiera echado mano a la silla.

**-¿Qué te ocurre, dobe? ¿quieres matarme?-.**

El rubio agarró de nuevo la mantita y se la subió cómicamente hasta la barbilla, mirando a su amigo como si fuera la serpiente que le ofrecía la manzana a Eva.

**-Yo no soy marica-,** gruñó, poniéndose serio de repente.

El Uchiha se levantó con un suspiro se acercó a la puerta y le lanzó suavemente la almohada de vuelta al rubio.

**-Si, lo has dejado claro hace unos minutos-,** se burló, **-por lo menos ya tienes material para sacudírtela durante unos pocos meses-.**

El Uzumaki escandalizado, cogió la almohada y se la lanzó, aunque Sasuke salió y cerró la puerta para que no le diera en la cara.

**-¡Estas hablando con tu Hokage, Sasuke-teme!-.**

La puerta, para sobresalto de Naruto, volvió a abrirse, Sasuke asomó la cabeza, con la expresión cambiada, como si al recordarle que era el Hokage hubieran vuelto a su mente imágenes no deseadas.

**-Felicidades, Hokage-sama, ganaste tu primera guerra-,** la dejó entreabierta mientras pensaba como seguir, **-cuentas siempre conmigo, yo estaré ahí para ti cuando lo necesites-.**

Naruto le devolvió la mirada, al recordarle todo lo ocurrido hace una semana, su pecho pareció resentirse, y su herida dolerle de nuevo, casi ni se acordaba del beso de antes. Agarró las sábanas con brusquedad y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Gracias, nunca me he alegrado tanto de tener amigos. Ya veo que una persona no es nadie si personas que lo cobijen, me siento tan insignificante-,** se burló de sí mismo, **-vaya asco de Rokudaime-.**

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo y le alzó la barbilla.

**-Tu te has ganado con esfuerzo todo lo que tienes, te mereces esto y mucho más, Naruto-,** se apoyó en sus hombros y lo tumbó en la cama, el rubio se puso a la defensiva, sin embargo, el Uchiha solo le revolvió el cabello antes de volver a levantarse, **-descansa, pervertido-,** sonrió, sabiendo que el Uzumaki pensaba que le iba a besar de nuevo.

**-Ya habló, Sasuke, rey de la castidad-.**

El moreno rió, y levantando una mano salió de la habitación.

Naruto cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Todavía le quedaba invertir mucho esfuerzo en Konoha pero seguro que desde ese día y con todas las personas de las que se había rodeado, la villa crecería grande y próspera, durante muchísimo tiempo. Sobre todo porque ahora tenía tres nuevos héroes, o más bien cuatro. Los sannin estarían todos muertos, pero Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, y él mismo, habían ocupado su lugar. Eran los sucesores y los que se encargarían de todo de ahora en adelante.

Se lo prometió a si mismo para poder vivir, se lo recordó a sus amigos, lo juró cuando consiguió el cargo de Hokage, pero todavía había algo importante, todavía tenía que hacer que dos personas se sintieran orgullosas de él. Seguramente sus padres lo estarían mirando desde algún sitio. Por ellos.

**--**

_**Kyaa!! 50 fic!! Bueno, joder… me ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba, 17 páginas seguidas en una sola tarde, vamos… me parece que no he escrito tanto en los últimos tiempos. Un fic de 50, otro de 16, ahora este, y encima que el capitulo de Luz y oscuridad está casi terminado, más de 25 páginas!! XD **_

_**La trama no es muy romántica, es más bien de acción y eso, es un poco rollo, a lo mejor a muchas no les ha gustado. Es sasunaru, aunque tampoco mucho, un leve besito jeje.**_

_**Ahora parece que prefiero escribir cosas de estas antes que lemon, pero bueno, depende del calentón del día jajaja XD**_

_**En este oneshot, mas que Naruto protagonista, lo fueron los cuatro. Pero bueno, a mi me ha gustado, lo soñé ayer, y he intensado que quedara lo más fiel al sueño que he podido.**_

_**Bueno, ya sabéis que os lo dedico a todas vosotras por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí y a mi foro de mangekyou ramen, porque ellos me han alegrado un poquito más mi vida n.n**_

_**Es más, puede que algún día le haga una segunda parte, la verdad el final está abierto para eso y para más!! Pero siempre que lo digo pero nunca lo hago UU**_

_**Decidme si os gusta!!**_


End file.
